


Monsters in the Closet

by tom_the_holland



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Assault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Will Schuester, Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 7





	Monsters in the Closet

Noah walked Finn home from school. There wasn’t really a reason, he just liked spending time with his boyfriend. Not that anyone new that.

“Thanks for dinner,” Finn smiled as they got to his front door. He put his keys in the lock and opened the door.

“That’s okay, I stole the money from Jake anyway.”

Finn laughed. He looked at Puck and Puck started to say goodbye, but Finn interrupted him. “Why don’t you stay over?”

Puck looked surprised, he didn’t expect Finn to put out so early in a relationship. “Yeah! Yeah definitely!”

Puck came in and Finn’s mom called from the other room. Finn called and said, “Puck’s going to stay over tonight.”

“Okay, honey, do you want me to make up the sofa bed?”

“No, it’s fine mom, I’ll do it.”

Finn dragged Puck up the stairs by his hand and took him to his room.

They threw their bags in the corner and Puck sat down on the bed.

Finn sat down next to him and they just looked awkwardly at each other and laughed.

Puck kissed Finn softly. They had never kissed before, in fact Finn had never kissed anyone before. He recoiled from instict but leaned back in.

Puck gently pulled Finn on top of him and rolled back onto the bed. Finn straddled him and Puck’s hands brushed Finn’s ass.

Finn pulled away. 

“Are you okay?” Puck asked with a smile.

“Uhh yeah,” Finn hesitated and leaned back in.

Puck’s hands found the top of Finn’s jeans and slid underneath them. Finn felt sick inside. It was all coming back to him.

Puck pulled his hands out of Finn’s jeans and slid them under his t-shirt. Puck slowly pulled it over Finn’s head and threw it to the side.

They rolled over and Finn lay on the bed while Puck kissed his bare chest.

Puck unbuttoned Finn’s jeans and pulled them down around his ankles and pulled them off all the way.

Finn just lay still on the bed, afraid to move. He was going to have a PTSD episode. He could feel it. He crawled back up the bed and Puck looked up.

“Are you okay, Finn?” He was concerned.

Finn backed up to the head of the bed and started hyperventilating.

“Finn?” Puck came up to meet him at the head of the bed. 

Finn started coughing. “I-I’m going to— throw up—”

Puck walked him to the en suite and stood him up at the sink.

Finn didn’t throw up, he just looked in the mirror and started to cry.

“Finn? Talk to me, Finn.”

Finn looked at Puck and they slowly walked back to his bedroom.

“It’s not— it’s not you, Puck,” he stuttered.

Puck sat Finn down on the side of the bed and sat next to him. “What is it?”

Finn looked him in the eyes. “A— a few years ago,” he started to recount the story.

**

Finn was 12 years old and had been sent to Mr. Schue’s classroom to get his confiscated toy at the end of the day.

“Mr Schuester?” Finn asked as he poked his head through the door.

“Hey, Finn!” Mr Schuester got up from his desk and walked towards him. “Could you shut the door?”

Finn shut the door.

“So, Finn, I noticed how you were looking at me earlier.” Mr Schue said.

Finn started to blush.

“My shirt is a bit see-through, wasn’t it?” 

Finn nodded awkwardly.

“You liked it, didn’t you?”

Finn didn’t know how to react.

“I guess you’ll really love this, then.” Mr Schue started to undo his tie. Finn stepped back slightly. Then he started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it all the way off.

“Come here,” he said, starting to sound angry.

Finn didn’t move.

Mr Schue unbuckled his belt. “Come here,” he demanded. Finn still didn’t move.

Mr Schue pulled off his belt and held it in his hand. He strode over to Finn angrily.

“Listen to me you fucking faggot.” He shouted. “You do what I say, or I kill you.”

Mr Schue pulled off Finn’s t-shirt. He threw it on the floor. He pulled off Finn’s pants. He threw them on the floor. He pulled off Finn’s underwear. He put them in his pants pocket. 

“Wow. Finn.” Mr Schue chided. “I should’ve know a little fag like you would have a tiny uncut cock.”

Finn started to cry. 

“Shut up.” Mr Schue shouted.

He pulled his own pants down and put them on a table. He pulled Finn closer and rubbed Finn’s small cock.

Finn got instinctively hard and Mr Schue started to jerk him off.

Mr Schue pulled off his own underwear and showed Finn his own cock. It was a lot bigger, and if wasn’t even fully hard yet.

He turned Finn around and bent him over a table.

He clamped his hand over Finn’s mouth and raped him.

**

“Jesus Christ, Finn,” Puck exclaimed.

“No one heard my screams,” Finn sobbed. “After he was finished he dressed me back up and kept my pants as some kind of fucking souvenir. When I got home I found that I’d bled - quite a lot - into my pants.”

Puck stayed silent.

“I threw them in a trash can a few days later and convinced my mom I was feeling sick so I could stay off school.”

Puck didn’t know what to do. He just held Finn as he cried. After a while, they lay down in the bed and Puck wrapped Finn up. When Finn went to sleep, Puck made up the sofa bed.

**

Puck was woken up at about 6 in the morning by Finn calling for him.

“Yeah?” Puck sat bolt upright.

Finn called him over to the big bed. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For... everything.”

Puck shrugged. “It was the right thing to do.”

Finn’s hand rubbed Puck’s thigh. “I still want to...”

Puck looked up. “Really?”

Finn nodded eagerly. 

“We don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

Finn kissed Puck and pulled him into bed.

Puck pulled down Finn’s underwear and kissed his lower belly and took Finn’s cock in his hand. He jerked Finn off from under the covers and pulled his foreskin back, kissing his head. Finn moaned from above the covers.

Finn pulled Puck’s top off and pulled him out of the covers. He rolled on top of Puck and kissed Puck’s smooth chest.

Finn pulled Puck’s cock out of his underwear and rubbed it. Puck groaned as he got hard.

Finn licked Puck’s cock to lube it up, his saliva running down the head, before he lined it up with his hole.

Finn hesitated before he put it in, but slowly sat down onto it. Puck’s moans got louder as more and more of him entered Finn. As Finn got all seven inches into him, he started jerking himself off.

He bounced up and down on Puck’s cock and Puck moaned his name over and over again. 

Finn felt himself about to climax and rubbed the bottom of Puck’s cock as he came. His cum sprayed onto Puck’s smooth chest and some landed on his cheek.

Puck wiped the bit on his face onto his finger and licked it off as Finn rubbed Puck’s balls.

Puck sat up in the bed and kissed Finn’s neck as he bounced on his lap.

“I’m gonna cum,” Puck whispered to Finn.

Finn kept bouncing until Puck started to climax. He pulled Puck’s cock out of him and Puck shot his cum on his own chest.

“Finn...” Puck moaned.

As Finn lay down next to Puck, he couldn’t stop thinking about Mr Schue.

All he say was his face, all he felt was the belt around his throat and Mr Schue’s dick being forced into him. 

Puck panted loudly and whispered “I love you” to Finn.


End file.
